


Drabble - Commands

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Nameless Oc - Freeform, focus is on Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth's partner talks too much during sex, about topics he doesn't like. He finds a way to silence her, but it isn't gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble - Commands

"You’re not enjoying this, are you?"   
He thrust into her again, and littered her skin with butterfly kisses. She was cute, fragile, breakable. He knew her name but wouldn’t ever see her after tonight so he kissed her again. “You’re lovely.”  
\- “Seph…”  
"Sephiroth," he corrected her. He pulled out, pushed back in.  
"If you don’t enjoy it," she gasped. "…why are you doing it?"  
He pushed in and she gasped for breath. Her back arched and she lift it from the mattress to accommodate his length. .  
He stared down at her, hands beside her ears. He raised himself up and put one hand on her cheek, the other on his hips. The next move started his his shoulders, rolled down to his stomach.  
"Are you gay?"  
He slammed into her. It was merciless, physically hurt. He saw her eyes water.  
"No."  
"Y-y-you’re not…" she swallowed and moaned. "…straight… either."  
"Correct. But you don’t care, do you?" He put the hand on her throat, pressed the back of her head into the pillow. Her face was red. She clawed the sheets and then his arms. Her nails would have left deep gashes in any skin, but not this porcelain SOLDIER’s.  
She whined.  
"What do you want?" He ran his free thumb over her lips and dipped it into her mouth. He held back a next pelvic thrust. Her back slammed onto the mattress like a fish on dry land. He remained still. His lower body was aching.  
She began to cry, softly. “You, you, you.”  
He let go of her throat. She gasped for air. She hit him on the arm. She sat up and hit him again and again.  
He let her, and when he began to move, he kissed her face, her cheeks, her eyes, her lips.  
"Who commands you?" he asked as she trembled, her arms wrapped around his waist. He held his hands on his own hips.  
"You," her voice broke halfway the word and it came out in two parts. A smirk flickered over his face and he got to work. She climaxed three, four times that night - always at his command.  
In the morning, at the threshold of the front door, she turned around. “I know why you do it,” she said.  
He looked at her expensive coat and expensive shoes and decided he didn’t like them. Should’ve torn them along with her dress. Should’ve given her a man’s SOLDIER turtle-neck shirt to wear, now that would have been sexy.  
"I have no idea what you’re talking about."  
"You do it because it’s socially expected of you. You follow duties even in your spare time because if you’re not a SOLDIER General, you don’t know who or what you are."  
Sephiroth looked at her.  
"You have a small existential crisis and I can help you with that. I’d like to. I mean, childhood-"  
"I command you to stop talking,” Sephiroth said with a bedroom voice.  
She turned crimson from the base of her throat to the tips of her ears.  
He nodded to the door. She turned, he held it open for her.  
Once she was outside, she opened her mouth and closed it again like a goldfish: he had trained her well.  
He closed the door in her face.


End file.
